The Void Returns
The Rumours Begin After I had barely escaped from the Forbidden Void, I noticed more and more threads on both the Minecraft Forums and Planet Minecraft talking about it, until one day, the moderators decided to delete every single piece of evidence and thread, and soon it faded into obscurity. My friends didn't believe me either, except one. I'll refer to him as EnderSteve2468. EnderSteve thought that it was too crazy not to be real, so I came over to his house and tried the glitch once more... ...except different things started happening. Texture Trouble & World Wrapping All the texture packs that we had and didn't have started to switch every second, almost at random. I'll admit, it was actually kinda cool that it doesn't crash the game or anything. Well, that's what I thought when we placed a block. Soon, everything went black. I assumed it was a corrupted texture pack, but I wasn't sure. I took a look at the game's files using a customized file editor called PSFM3 (PlayStation File Manager 3). It was in beta, sure, but it worked really well. Soon, I figured out there was a secret world file called, just simply, "missed me.mcps3" Was this another side effect? I took a look inside the file to find nothing but gibberish, apart from a few lines saying, "i'm back" "did you miss me" And, the one that shocked me the most, "your missing your brother and sister, aren't you". Oh no... The Plan I knew I had to do something, surely. I performed the glitch on my PS3 to find it did the same thing as last time. I looked back at the post I made on here and managed to start it again, except... It didn't work. The Forbidden Void knew what I was going to do. I got an audio message through Spotify, which was weird considering I was premium. "Ultima? Is that you?" Is that who I thought it was? "Black Crow?" "Yeah... I noticed your brother and sister are in..." "Wait, your in it again too?" "No, I got the same results you got before. Thankfully, The Forbidden Void doesn't want you or me anymore... not even your friend." "Thank god..." "So, what you want to do it you need to edit missed me.mcps3 to make it playable. Do to that, just copy and paste a world's data that you can play on onto it. Then, make sure to load it in Survival. You should get full diamond armor and diamond tools, with a couple of potions and golden apples." "Right, what do I do then?" "You need to defeat your brother and sister in a PVP duel, then jump into the void. You then should be able to get your brother and sister back." "Any risks?" "If you lose the fight... the world deletes... and you get sucked into the void, only this time... there's no way out." "Right... I'll do my best." "Good luck, Ultima!" The Fight Begins I spawned in to find my brother and sister's skins there. I could also communicate with them using my Turtle Beach PX21 headset I got for Christmas. Their voices were kinda distorted but I can just about make out what they were saying. "Ultima... we... will destroy... you..." "Help us..." "Don't leave... we'll have lots of fun together..." "We now serve the Void..." "Die." I drank my strength and my regeneration potion and we all fought. Me versus my brother and sister. I played lots of PVP minigames on servers like Mineplex and The Hive, but man, did they push me beyond my limits. They kept warping, regenerating and attacking me almost at random, I couldn't find a pattern! I was going to lose... but then... joined the game. joined the game. My friend... my cousin... they both risked their lives to say me. Soon, we were all on half a heart... My golden apples were eaten, my potions were drank and my bow was out of arrows. It was just one hit and game over. I grabbed an Ender Pearl that was on the floor and warped behind my brother, slaying his dark soul. My sister charged at me, but then Black Crow pushed his diamond sword through her pixelated half-heart. Destroying the Void's spell. We jumped in and I saw my brother and sister slowly coming back. We were all back. Only one thing left to do. Destroy the Forbidden Void once and for all. Category:UltimaTheHawke Category:Dramapasta Category:Haunted World Category:Long Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas